I don't have a title
by Svu Sister
Summary: Know one knows what happed on the night of October 21, But Olivia and the three guys that chaged her life. Sorry I suck at sum.4 real.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: Hey. Now this is **my** second fanfic. So don't be mean. I have ran out of ideas for my other fanfic so, I started a new one. If I think of any thing else I will post it. OK.**

**Disclaimer: I own none of the characters of law&order SVU. would I want to own them? yes. but I can't so I made up my own people. Introducing-(Lou Mitchel, Derick Sprangs, and Neaten Long.). **

" You have right to remain silent. Any thing you say or do can and will be held against you in the court of law." I was interrupted by Lou Mitchel mimicking me.

" I have the right to and Attorney." Lou said with a hint of amusement in his voice." I know my damn rights."

I picked up where he left of " if you can not afford one. one will be a pointed to you. Do understand your rights. If you do not understand your rights I will have the arresting officer read you your rights."

"I told you that I know my Damn rights..but I got some rights for your. You have the right to suck my-"He was cut off by Elliot hitting his head on the car door.

"Ops.. watch your head."

Elliot and I had waited for a while before we entered the interrogation room. This guy was sick , he raped and brutalized several women. I lost count at 12. God knows how many more. He would rape and beat his victims. Then take a picture of what they looked like after the rape and send it to the news paper company. Georg said that it was because he wanted everyone to know of him and what he could do.

Elliot was the first to enter the room. I was a little hesitant because of what he did to me and those women, but worst of all know one knows what he did to me. Elliot's voice interrupted my thoughts. " Liv you OK"

" ...yea." then we entered the room.

"O...how nice of you guys to join me. I was starting to get s little only." He paused for a moment and looked directly at me. He had been in the interrogation room almost and hour. He hadn't made a request for a lawyer. He just simply said that he wouldn't speak to anyone but New York's finest detectives. He was messing with our heads. " Olivia , I can call you Olivia right." The room fell quite as all the attention faced to me. I must have got caught up in my thoughts and took to long to answer causer he just continued what he was saying. " Anyways , Olivia how are you feeling."

" Screw you." was all I said because I knew what he was referring to. Flash backs were beginning to creep into my head. His voice bought me out of my train of thought.

"...no problem..." he said with a looking me up and down. That is when Elliot's voice interrupted our conversation.

" people calm down." Now tell us from the beginning about everything."

" Why should I?"

" Because we have everything about you see." Elliot held up a file that contained everything Lou did to those women. " now we need to hear your side of the story. "

" Not every thing." Lou said looking up from the floor. Olivia new what he was talking about and that everything was about to get out of control right in front of her.

"What does that mean...you little shit." Elliot said with an annoyed look on his face.

" Well I guess you just want find out. Now will you." Lou said with a sly grin.

" Do you think that this is going to delay your sentence. Well think again."

" If you want to know then ask Olivia...she knows what I'm talking about." As of that moment I felt all the attention in the room and on the other side of the window turn to me.

" Liv what is he talking about..." Elliot **said** in almost a whisper. I could see the anger and concern in his eyes. I couldn't hold back the tears. I had to tell someone but not like this. In that very moment Captain Creagen opened the door with a officer.

" Arrest this man..." Creagen said. Looking at me the whole time.

" Yes Sir Captain." with that the officer arrested Lou. Lou got up and walked out the room with the officer.

" OK...Olivia what is going on ..."

" I...I am so...sorry"I said between the tears. I new I couldn't keep this to myself anymore. I had to tell them. All of them.

Elliot walked over to Cragen and whispered " I think I should talk to her..." Cragen nodded and walked out of the room. " Olivia what happened."

" I don't know where to start." I had tears in my eyes.

" From the beginning" Elliot said.

"OK"

**A/N: Okay so what do you think. should i continue or not. If anyone wants to add on to the story or have a good idea. I will listen to them.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: I don't own them. Never have..But maybe one day I could. lol. nope I don't see that happening.**

**Authors Notes: You guys asked for more. So I'm giving you want you wanted, but don't get use to it. **

_" I don't know where to start."_

_" start from the beginning."_

_" OK."_

" I was walking home from work. It wasn't that late so I diced to walk. I took my regular and every thing seemed normal. I was about a block or two from my house, when Lou Mitchel grabbed me from behind. I know it was him because he told me it was." Tears began to run down my face.

Elliot POV

" What were his exact words?"I asked wishing that I could can take that pain from her. I'm upset because this happened to her, but also because she didn't tell me.

" He said ,' don't fight me because your out number, and you will just get hurt even more.'But I didn't. I tried to talk him down. Then I hear more voices. So I began to fight. " She said. Her eyes swelling form the pain and sadness of telling this story to me. I could see the embarrassment on her face, but I didn't want her to feel that way. I wanted her to feel safe, cared for, and loved.

" you said that he said that you were out numbered. By how much?"

" There was three guys. They each took turns and pined me down and raped me. I started to fight back harder. That is when the tall thick one hit me in the chest and he whispered in my ear.' no hard feelings.' Then he gave me a card and told me that I was special."

" Do you still have the card and the close." I asked. I couldn't help myself I wanted to kill Lou and those guys who did this to her.

" Yes."

" okay I'm going to go with you to get them, or would you-"

" I want you to go ."

" okay. Well let me get my jacket.

" okay." I walked out the room to meet Cragen, Munch, and Fin. They each had tears in there eyes. This was very emotional for them watching her go through this.

" I hate that this happened to her. " Cragen said to us.

" I do to." Fin pitched in. Munch just nodded in his agreement."

" You take her home."

" Okay" I'm about ready to go."

" So what do we do know?" Munch asked.

" I don't know..." Fin replied.

" we do our job." Cragen stated." She is still a victim."

**A/N: LALALALALALAL. Oh y'all are through. lol. Sorry the chapter is so short. But I'm sleepy. ****So tell me what you think. Should I keep going or stop. Review, Review, Review. **


End file.
